five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Slayers
'Background' Dragon Slayers are wizards that have either been taught Dragon Slaying Magic by a Dragon, have had Dragon Lacrima implanted in their bodies or have eaten part of a Dragon. Dragon Slaying magic as it implies allows a person to slay a Dragon being one of the only known ways so far to kill so Dragon. Dragon Slayers was created around 400 years ago in the Wizard World/Earthland in the now destroyed country of the Kingdom of Dragnof during the Dragon Civil War is was created by Irene Belserion. The magic was created to help the side of the Dragons who for Pro-existence with humans and thus Dragon Slayers were created. However one Dragon Slayer in particular by the anme of Acnologia after seeing a little girl by the name of Sonya be killed by a group of Dragons went insane and power mad with the power the magic gave him , he slaughtered the Dragons on both sides of the war and bathed in their blood to become even stronger. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. 'Overview' Dragon Slayers use Dragon Slaying Magic. Which all falls under a specific type of element. They are also masters of their type of element they wield and can consume and are near immune to almost all forms of their element. Dragon Slayers also have the heightened sight, smell and hearing of dragons and distinct characteristics from humans such slitted pupils and sharper teeth. To put it simply, Dragon Slayers are Dragon-human hybrids (Though they are still more human than dragon). Dragon Slayers come in five generations that determine how they required the magic. 1st Generation are taught by a dragon, 2nd Generation have implanted Dragon Lacrima inside their bodies, 3rd Generation have both been taught and have had Dragon Lacrima I implanted in them. 4th Generation are Dragon Slayers artificial created and 5th Generation Dragon Slayers are people who ate the body part of a dragon. If a Dragon Slayer does manage to kill a Dragon, they can become even stronger by bathing in their blood. Dragon Slayers that have turned into a dragon appear to have extend lifespans. Example being Irene Belserion and Acnologia who in their human forms have appearance of someone in their 20s to 30s Most dragons appear to have a natural preference for battling and show excitement when facing stronger opponents. Though their rare few who don't have that preference such as Wendy Marvell. 'Dragon Seed' Dragon Slayers will eventually turn into dragons through excessive use of their magic, This process is called Dragonfication. The only way to prevent this is to allow a dragon to enter the body of a dragon slayer via secret art and sleep there. This allows the body to create antibodies and will almost guarantee the dragon slayer will never turn into a dragon. What causes the transformation is done due to a plant like organism that forms in the body of the Dragon Slayer. A Dragon Slayer who has went through this gain the strength, Immense power and durability of a Dragon. Experienced ones appear to able to transform in and out of their dragon form at will. 'Strengths' 'Physical Abilities' Dragon slayers have list of enhanced abilities that give them major in combat. They have great sense smell, sight and hearing that is on par with their name sakes. *'Enhanced Smell': A Dragon Sense of smell is highly advanced allowing to locate person and their position. They are also able to identify the person and how powerful the latter is. *'Enhanced Hearing': Dragon Slayers have advanced sense of hearing making it near impossible to be ambushed from an attack example being Natsu who was able to catch an arrow shot at him. *'Enhanced Sight': 'Dragon Force' Is a form that allows to effectively turn into a dragon humanoid gaining strength and power to an actual Dragon gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. Only first and third generation dragon slayers can attain this form. 'Dual Dragon Mode' If Dragon Slayer consumes the element of another Dragon Slayer they can combined it with their element to attain this form enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. These Dragon Modes can be combined with Dragon Force as well, for an extended increase in power. 'Dragon King Mode' 'Dragon Transformation' This form can only be obtained if a Dragon Slayer has used their magic for extend period of time on a plant-like organism a called A Dragon Seed forms inside the body of the Dragon Slayer which turns the human into a Dragon gaining their strength and Durability to most forms of Attacks. However it appears to also cost their sanity as well. However if actual Dragon seals itself inside a Dragon Slayer and sleeps their then that prevents them from becoming a Dragon reates as the Dragon creates antibodies to prevent this. Most experienced Dragon Slayers that have went through this appear to able to transform in and out their dragon forms at will. However it appears in their human form can't not taste or sleep as example with Irene. 'Weakness' Dragon Slayers are known to have two weaknesses. One they if their of an advanced level they suffer from extreme motion sickness on transportation. due to the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a Dragon's visual ac. A Dragon Slayer can't consume certain types of the element of higher rank like those of God Slayers unless they out of magic power. However this only works if the Dragon Slayer has not turn into a dragon. 'Reputation' 'List of Dragons Slayers and Dragons' 'Dragon Slayers' 'Alliance' *Natsu Dragneel(Act of Order)(Solider in the 3rd Division)(1st Generation) *Gajeel Redfox(Soldier in the 2nd Division)(1st Generation) *Wendy Marvell(Soldier in the 4th Division)(1st Generation) *Laxus Dreyar(Captain in the 3rd Division )(2nd Generation) *Rogue Cheney(Soldier in the 2nd Division)(3rd Generation) *Sting Eucliffe(Alliance Leader)(3rd Generation) *Chitsujo(Through Metamorphosis)(Supreme Commander and Founder) 'Coalition' *Erik(Leader of the Nirvana Guard)(2nd Generation) 'Unknown' *Rogue Cheney (Future)(3rd Generation) Neutral * Acnologia (Deceased)(1st Generation) * Irene Belserion(1st Generation) * Elefseria(1st Generation) * God Serena(2nd Generation) * Quartum Army (4th Generation) * Kyria(5th Generation) * Madmorl(5th Generation) * Skullion Raider(5th Generation) * Georg Reisen(5th Generation) * Nebal (5th Generation) * Wraith (5th Generation) 'Dragons' *Igneel(Foster Father of Natsu Dragneel) *Grandeeney(Foster Mother of Wendy Marvel) *Metalicana(Foster Father of the Gajeel Redfox) *Skiadrum(Foster Father of the Rogue Cheeny ) *Wiesslogia(Foster Father of the Sting Euclife) 'Trivia' Category:Alliance Category:Coalition Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wizard World Category:Hybrid Category:Slayers Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Races Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Absorbing Abilities